Hyacinth
by Arsinen
Summary: Apollo glanced at the boy...it couldn't be...not foreseen...? Explanation inside. Contains Slash. Reviews would be nice. : Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Well this came out of nowhere. Seriously. I was just reading Oedipus and I guess all the references to Apollo brought this about as well as some greek myths that tie into him. And I am borrowing Rick Riordan's world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians to set this piece of fiction together.

**Now a little greek mythology lesson. Before people start having heartattacks about Apollo being gay(actually it would be Bi) in this fanfic. Apollo was known for falling for and seducing many women. But he was also known for falling in love with men as well. Beautiful men. And so I guess this mindset set the bunny to start bouncing around in my head. And if you check my profile I am a Slash/Yaoi writer. I think this is the first time that I'll have a prominent Het pairing in my fics, PercyxAnnabeth, but it'll be very small since it'll be mostly about Apollo's love for this boy. Look up Apollo next chapter though I'll write down the story greek myth since it'll have a direct impact on this fic.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked the books had Rick Riordan's name on them not mine.

Hope you all enjoy! :)

~_~_~_~_~_~

Apollo, God of destruction and healing, of prophecy, of poetry, of music and the light and sun, grinned as he pulled in right beside the Big House at Camp Half-Blood in his stylish new model Mustang. His grin even wider as he spotted all the campers coming towards him.

Some of the boys all marveled at the sleek vehicle he had driven out of the sky. The mustang glowed red with heat but it slowly cooled to present sleek red car underneath.

"Hey!" He called and took a good look around. He spotted his children well enough. The were at the very front smiling away at him. "Hey dad" some called. He smiled at them. Ever since Percy Jackson had made all the gods and goddesses swear on the River Styx to claim their children he had made regular trips to camp and to meet his kids personally.

"Apollo what brings you here?" Percy asked walking up to the God. "Hey Percy! You know the usual" The God nodded And they stared at the demi-god in front of him. "How old are you again Percy?" The demi-god shook his head. "Seriously Apollo, you know how old I am. You know all, remember? But I'm twenty-one" he answered with a grin. Apollo laughed "Just checking."

With a wave of the Senior Camp member the other campers dispersed back to their activities.

"Came to visit your kids?" Percy asked leaning against the car. Using a light water shield to prevent himself from burning. "Yeah I see a couple of new faces." "Yeah they got here a while ago, they seem happy you claimed them the very day they walked through the property line." "Yeah it's kind of hard to ignore the calling. Ever since we all took the oath we feel it tugging at us when our kids cross the line of camp. And even before we can spot them before they get to camp if we're not busy." Apollo nodded as he looked at the demi-god beside him.

A smirk flew across the God's features "How is your romance going? Athena was raging the other day. And Aphrodite was beside herself with happiness." Percy smiled a light blush coloring his cheeks "It's good I'm pretty sure you know. I proposed to her and she was so happy…the happiest I'd seen her in the longest time." "That's good. I don't think I've ever seen Athena so mad before though. It was worse than when you took Annabeth's virginity" he snickered. "Oh did I ever tell you? Aphrodite was beyond happiness when that happened. She was so happy that she gave all of us guys the honor to bed her." Apollo's face was in absolute delirium with joy as he admitted that. Percy just laughed remembering the beauty of Aphrodite when he had met her the first time. And he could understand all the other Gods' fascination with her.

"Dude Ares was…indescribable though. I think she must have given him something special" Apollo continued curiosity coloring his face.

Looking at his face Percy noticed that he had adopted the look he did when he was at council. Not the teenager that he first revealed when he first met him but that of a much older man. He looked to be in his mid thirties. "Yeah I don't want to look the same age as my kids. So, I adopted this look for now. But we can always hang out in my other form. And don't worry I'll give you your bachelor party. Bet you've never been to an Olympian Bachelor party before" the God laughed.

Percy just shook his head and then waved at Chiron who was clopping towards them with a pleasant smile.

"Why Apollo how nice to see you again" the old centaur nodded. "No problem Chiron. Just visiting the kids" he said nodding at the half horse and half man. "I trust you approve what is happening here." Chiron moved as he pointed all the teenagers training. "Chiron you know all of us approve of what you are doing. We all see that this place is for the best for all the God and Goddesses' half-blood children."

"Now can you give me information on some of my sons and daughters?" Apollo asked although he personally knew what each of children go through being half-bloods he also had quite a lot to do and he couldn't always check on the progress of his children.

"Why certainly could come let's have a drink in the House. And then you can speak to your children." Chiron said "Percy? Please go watch the other please?"

"No problem Chiron" Percy nodded and made his way to his cabin. Where as his father had said his half brothers and sisters waited.

~_~_~_~_~

Apollo stood to the side after speaking to some of his children. He now watched as they offered half their meal to the God and Goddesses' as sacrifice, he inhaled relishing the scent of fresh chocolate éclairs and hyacinth.

Glancing at the sky, he saw it would be time to leave. Smiling he turned to leave when someone caught his attention. He looked closely at the boy. No, he was older, almost Percy's age…he looked exactly like…no it couldn't be. How could he not have foreseen his coming? How was it possible?

Glancing again at the sky again he saw his sister and knew he needed to go. The sun would set soon.

* * *

Well what do you think? Good? I hope so since I like it. :D

Now reviews would be nice. Contructive critism is also accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am again. Sorry it took long. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that my updates are not going to be fast paced. Of course I'll try to keep them coming at a semi-regular pace. But I am a University student so naturally...research, essays and homework come first. :)

But rejoice since here is the second chapter. Which explains more on the boy Apollo had fallen in love with in the past and starts of something a little new.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan except maybe the Gods and Goddesses themselves. And of course my OC is mine. And the story line itself is mine as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Apollo sat pensively on his throne. It wasn't possible he thought he had made sure that his uncle, Hades, would not claim him.

He sat and looked back into his past. His love for 'him' had been destroyed because of the God of Wind, Zephyrus.

He distinctly remembered how jealous the God of Wind was when he saw that the mortal boy had favored him, the God of the Sun. It felt like just yesterday when they had been playing a game of discus in the fields of Sparta. And the treacherous Zephyrus moved the discus off it's course and caused it to hit the beautiful boy on the head. Killing him instantly.

In his grief, Apollo, made the flower hyacinth from the blood of his love, Hyacinthus. Even now he looked down at the foot of his throne where the original flower sat. He couldn't fathom how it was possible. It _**was **_impossible. But his eyes could not deceive him. He had seen him, Hyacinthus, alive and as youthfully beautiful as ever as he had been when he had first laid eyes on him.

He felt the stirring within him and for once he cursed the mortals for having lost faith in Helios, who was in charge of the sun. Having passed the other's duty to him.

Standing he went to pull the sun. As he was on his way his twin sister Artemis passed him by pulling the moon with her. They both looked at each and he smiled "Hey sis!" "Do not call me that!" she yelled back.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

In the unseen of everything eyes watched.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

He couldn't wait. He needed to see him again.

He left the golden chariot to pull the sun on autopilot. He made his way to camp.

Upon arriving he assumed his sixteen year old form and went in search of his past love.

It didn't take him long to find him. Beautiful as he had been then the only difference was this boy was sporting the attire of modern civilization and was a _son _of Aphrodite.

It is impossible, he thought as he continued to watch the boy closely. There has to be some kind of explanation he thought.

"Standing around like that isn't really cool."

"Hey I'm never cool. I am as hot as can be" Apollo replied turning to face Percy. Percy laughed and shook his head. And took a glance over towards the direction that Apollo had been looking. "So another visit or what?" "No this time it's personal."

Percy frowned and looked at the God "Care to tell me?"

"Maybe later" Apollo said as he watched the campers ahead.

"Yeah okay. Well I'll see you later then" the son of Poseidon shrugged and headed back towards where he was suppose to be directing some of the campers in sword fighting.

Apollo frowned he knew all Gods and Goddesses carried certain auras but… it was disconcerting seeing a demi-god had sensed him from far away. Truly the boy was more god than mortal, he thought. The choice had been offered to him and he had not accepted but Apollo wondered if the Fates would decide to turn his blue string to gold…the everlasting thread of the Gods, once they decided that his time on the Earth was over.

Apollo with his ever present courage walked towards the boy…

The boy looked up and Apollo was again stricken by the beautiful shade of blue the eyes were. "Can I help you?" he asked standing watching the god wearily.

"Do you know who I am?" "Apollo, God of the Sun, Prophecy, Music, the Shepherds, Healing, Archery, Destruction and the arts" he answered quickly. Apollo smiled "You got it on the first try. What's your name?"

The boy bit his lip before answering, "Alex." Apollo tilted his head and looked closely at the boy. His gaze piercing through the boy. Alex squirmed as he was looked at closely by the other God.

"Er…" "You are beautiful, if not more than your past self" Apollo spoke almost dreamily before he walked away, the tell tale shine telling Alex to look away as the God assumed his true form and took to the skies.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Alex then glanced to where the God had disappeared. And strangely enough blushed at remembering the God's parting words.

How strange, he thought before he felt a headache begin and grumbled as he turned to go to his cabin which he shared with his half-sisters. He was the only boy to be born of Aphrodite, a phenomenon on it's own.

* * *

Short I know. But that's all that needs to be in this chapter. :) The third I'll try to post it up as soon as possible though.

Reviews are very much appreciated. 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Woop so... I'm back. Actually this had been sitting in my comp of a couple of days. #^_^#

...So quick explanation on Apollo and Aphrodite's behavior in this chapter. - Remember the Gods were never known for keeping it in their pants. xP

Anyways enjoy the chapter hopefully the next one will come soon.

* * *

'This boy is definitely different' Apollo thought after he had sifted through the boy's past. But what really baffled him was that he did not foresee this child of Aphrodite. When all their children, including the big three's children, he could foresee.

Looking across the street of Olympus he spotted the Goddess of Love herself. There was only one thing left for him to do and that was to ask her. And so he hailed her.

"Aphrodite?" Apollo asked quietly. "Yes dear brother?" she answered giggling her fragrance and aura drawing him in. He blinked and shook his head "Cut it out. Not right now. I actually need to speak to you. Care to go for a drive in my new Mustang?"

Aphrodite could be flighty and self-absorbed but she knew when to recognize when one of her fellow family members was in trouble, but she was still vain. "Of course but you better change that vehicle into my favorite from of transportation."

Apollo rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Fine come on. I really need to speak to you."

Doing as she wanted changing his Mustang into a giant Swan he quickly took it into flight away from Olympus.

"What is it you need Apollo?" she asked smiling as the wind ran through her beautiful wavy blond locks.

"Alexis Meyer. That sound familiar to you?" Apollo asked letting the giant swan fly it's course as he looked at the beautiful goddess. She blinked before thinking about it. "Yes I do remember him but… I don't remember how…" She said as her face showed true confusion.

Apollo frowned as he opened his eyes to all the prophecies that had come to pass and searched through them. Looking for any hint of this son of Aphrodite. But there was none just the boy arriving in a swan like basket in the bedroom of his human father.

This was truly baffling, for the god of prophecy himself not to know. The only beings he had never been able to see were some of the Titan lords. He felt uneasy. But he knew the boy was not evil. He had seen the boy's prophecy. And it gave him hope. He smiled to himself. Maybe…

'_For come upon the 18th__ the truth will be known.'_

But first he needed to find out how the boy came to be.

"Ready to go back home? I could give you a nice night tonight in payment of you helping me out" Apollo smirked wrapping his arm around the Goddess. She giggled and leaned into the other. Her eyes glittered lustfully "Are you sure? I agreed to a date with Ares." "Ares gets you every other night. Don't you get bored?" Apollo smirked his hand snaking down the woman's body.

Suddenly an axe lodged itself right above the God of the Sun's head. The movement did not come without Apollo notching an arrow at the speed of light and aiming it straight at the owner of said axe.

"You need to keep your hands to yourself Apollo" Ares muttered, "Watch where you put these things" Apollo pulled the axe and threw at Ares. "You're lucky that we were riding the swan because if you had put a scratch on my car I would have beaten your ass to the ground." Ares chuckled "Whatever little brother. Come Aphrodite."

The Goddess smiled and took the offered hand the God of War offered her.

"Are you sure you're not bored with this dude Aphrodite. I can offer you one _**hot **_experience" Apollo tried to appeal to her. "Back off little bro. You don't know how to handle her like I can." Ares intervened as he climbed into his chariot Aphrodite with him.

"Whatever Ares…I think she's the one who handles you though." He laughed and before the God of War could make a swipe at him he quickly transformed the swan into one of his favorite convertibles, a red Ferrari Fiorano. And took off in a blast of light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex smiled as he concentrated on the sword movements Percy had showed the campers earlier.

"Nice to see at least you're practicing."

Alex turned and nodded at Percy. "Hey thanks. Sometimes I feel like I'm not a child of my mother" Percy chuckled at the truth in that statement.

"Well I guess every family has a black sheep?" Percy pointed.

The slight younger man laughed "Yeah I guess so… Hey have you talked to Apollo?" "No not since a couple of weeks ago. Him and Hermes are the only gods who seem to have tons of time on their hands. Why?"

"Oh… no reason" Alex shook his head a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Percy smiled as he observed the fifteen year old he could guess easily enough what was on the boys mind but he spared him the embarrassment by not asking about it.

"Hey if you ever need someone to talk to you can always talk to me or Annabeth or actually any of Athena kids. They're really good at listening and giving advice." Percy helped a bit by placing a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Thanks Percy." He smiled at the older man. For a few seconds his eyes took on the glittering allure that Aphrodite's did when she was seducing someone.

Percy leaned forward before the image of Annabeth came into his mind and he blinked, the allure from the younger boy disappearing as the boy had moved away from him. "Sorry… it's not something I can always control" he blushed looking down. "It's okay. That is a pretty powerful weapon though. You could really deal some damage if you learned how to lure monster in that way."

"I guess although no one in the cabin cares to control that particular gift. Although my half sisters never seem to do that" Alex admitted as he played restlessly with the sword.

Percy didn't know how to answer that. Since he never really spoke with anyone from the Aphrodite cabin except Silena Beauregard, may she be happy with Beckendorf in the underworld.

"That is actually really easy to explain."

Both Percy and Alex looked astonished. Percy because she still had quite an effect on him. And Alex because he had never seen his mother before.

"Aphrodite" Percy smiled and nodded. "Hello Percy I see you seem to be doing very well in your love. I'm happy. I'm pretty sure you know how pleased I was. I was the one who demanded for Zeus to let it be a beautiful sunny day. And had Persephone make the flowers bloom although it was in the middle of New York but still do you remember how beautiful it was on the day you proposed?"

"Yes I do. And I guess thank you. You did make it easier since Annabeth loved the flowers that were blooming. I'll sacrifice my dinner to you tonight." Percy nodded "Thank you Percy now if you can please excuse us."

"Yeah sure."

Percy waved at the Alex and walked back towards the cabins where everyone was milling about before dinner began.

"Why now? Why contact me now of all times? After fifteen years?" Alex asked his eyes filling with anguished tears.

"Like everyone has asked before. We are not allowed to interfere with our mortal children" Aphrodite said as she wiped the tears from her son's face "I am sorry but that is the way of things." Alex sighed and looked out towards the cabins. "Apollo and Hermes always have some time to come and visit their children" he pointed out, he knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it.

Aphrodite smiled "Alexis, Hermes fears that once again his children will carry such a prophecy, that could bring destruction to the western world. And Apollo… that little brother of mine is usually up to no good when he spends a lot of time not doing anything."

Alex sighed letting go of his frustration and took a good look at his mother.

Beautiful, beyond beautiful… he was confused. "Were going to explain about what I can do?"

"Yes that is the greatest weapon of any of my children. It manifests more in my sons than my daughters. It's a very powerful weapon like Percy had said. The ability to draw others in. But it can also be a curse" she said her hand moving his hair out of his face "I was always aware of what was happening. I am sorry. Trust me I helped you the only way I could." "Yeah it's alright. I'm here now" he nodded.

"I must go. I have some things to attend to. But have faith." She smiled and moved away. "Don't look Alexis."

And she showed her true form and disappeared.

Alex smiled… he felt much better now. Now he just needed to speak to Apollo. The sun was a setting. He pouted a bit. The God of the Sun would not be coming today.

"Hey Alex! Come on! It's time for dinner!!" one of his fellow campers yelled at him.

"Coming!" he yelled and ran towards the pavilion.

* * *

Reviews are always nice. Although I do smile everytime I get an alert of people subscribing to this fic or to me. 8)

Thanks to all of you have so far been reading and reviewing.

I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as I can. But I do have a research paper due in a month so... who knows if I'll be able to update before then. I'll try though.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took such a long time to update. Trust me I have not abandoned it or am planning to. It's just there is this little pesky thing called life that got in the way of this being updated. Like mentioned last chapter I think or my profile. I'm a college/university student and have essays and stuff to do. So I thank you all for your patience.

I know this is short and I apologize but this is better than nothing I suppose. I hope you all enjoy it.

Comments and reviews are always nice. 8D

* * *

Apollo closed his eyes as he flew in his car doing his duty as the sun god. He spent quite a bit of time getting to know Hyacinth's reincarnation, Alexis Meyer. He learned that he grew up with a father who worked in a nine to five job and was nothing extremely special. Which still baffled Apollo as to why Aphrodite found the man attractive to begin with.

Sighing he glanced down and smirked seeing some of the other gods taking care of their daily business. It had been a while since he saw Alex. The boy had grown too. His body becoming exquisite, all lean lines and muscle. He shivered at the thought. Maybe he should pay a visit before the day was done? That sounded like a good idea. He grinned and set his car on autopilot, "You take care of everything here alright?" he patted the red vehicle and hoped out make his way to camp.

NNNNNNnnnnnnnnNNNNNNnnnnnnnnn

"Alright guys that's enough for tonight" Percy said as he waved for everyone's attention. Breathing deeply the girls and boys stopped their fighting and looked towards the son of Poseidon. "You guys are doing great. Keep up the good work. Couple of reminders this weekend there will be no sword fighting classes taught by me. And I do believe Kevin said he was taking a break this weekend as well" Percy announced referring to the current archery leader. "But ask him to get the final word on that."

He paused surveying the gathered warriors and then he smirked "And next week not sure what day but we'll have a capture the flag tournament. So be prepared. Any questions and requests?"

Nobody volunteered to say anything so he shrugged. "Alright so everyone's dismissed to do whatever they wish" he waved them off with his sword.

"Hey seaweed brain."

Percy smiled and turned to see his fiancée walking up to him. "Hey ready to go?" "Yeah just tied up all the lose ends on my project" She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I see, having a getaway just the two of you?" Apollo grinned as he walked up to them. "Gosh Apollo you have very bad timing" Percy mumbled looking over at the sun god. "Gosh so moody anyways just came to visit Alex. You wouldn't happen to know where he is?" "I just dismissed everyone so they're probably in their cabins hanging out or being cheeky somewhere in the forest" Percy grinned. "Just like the pair of you. Alright well I'll leave ya'll alone enjoy yourselves" Apollo snickered as he wondered away.

Percy and Annabeth both looked after the sun god and then looked at each other. "He's been hanging around more often lately" Annabeth pointed raising an eyebrow quizzically at Percy. "He has" Percy affirmed nodding but not saying more.

"Finally found you. You know you are one hard demi-god to find" Apollo said as he sat next to the teen. Alex glanced at Apollo and smiled throwing a stone in the water. "I just felt like being alone for a bit. It was really hot today" he grumbled a bit as he ran his hand through his dark hair. Apollo watched him for moment taking in the beauty radiating off the young man beside him. "Anyways you haven't been around this past week. Had a lot to do?" Alex asked looking at Apollo. "Mmm somewhat. We always have things to do you know?" "Yes I imagine driving an awesome sports car as you pull the sun is a lot of work" Alex snickered. "Hey I'll have you know I do way more than that" Apollo protested good naturedly as he shoved the young man slightly.

Alex laughed and pushed him away "Really…because I haven't heard of any plagues or some form of destruction going on in the world" "Tch… you are insulting a god Alex" Apollo poked the other. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to" Alex chuckled as try to dodge the other's finger. Apollo laughed as he attacked the other.

Alex gasped with a laugh and try to turn back over using as much strength as he could. Apollo let the mortal have a bit of control knowing there is no way, even for a demi-god, to beat a god. Alex grinned triumphantly as he held Apollo down "Do you yield?" "Of course I don't" Apollo smirked and flipped them over with ease, pinning the mortal to the ground again.

Alex blinked and stared up at Apollo. Something shifted Apollo could feel it but he didn't pull away. He looked directly into Alex's eyes and he fell. Alex returned the stare and slowly his hand reached up and caressed the features of the god before him. Apollo closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again and again being mesmerized by those eyes.

Both breathed in deeply as Apollo leaned down and connected their lips in a kiss. A surge of unknown feelings went through the both of them at the feel of the kiss. The sun god pulled away and stared at the other carefully. Taking in the other's expression and features. "You're truly something else Alex" he murmured softly. "Apollo…I…" Alex began but a finger on his lips stopped him mid speech. "Shhh… don't need to apologize" he explained "One more kiss before I have to leave?" the young man said nothing but leaned up brushing his lips against the god's once more enjoying the feeling it caused in the pit of his stomach. Apollo sighed softly responding to the kiss. A pull in his mind made it clear that he had to leave very soon.

Running his tongue over the younger man's lips he pulled away savoring the taste of those beautiful lips. "I have to go. I'll come back when I have time" He winked stealing a quick kiss before swiftly standing and walking away.

Luckily Alex remained laying on the grass and with eyes closed otherwise he would have been incinerated by Apollo's true form.

Experimentally he licked his lips and couldn't help the wave of lust that went through him at the lingering taste of the god. He breathed in deeply and felt himself blushing as he thought of what the simple kiss did to him and how much it affected him. He felt his face get extremely red as he realized what would happen if they had kissed even deeper. Shaking his head he slowly stood and looked to west where the sun was setting.

'Maybe he'll come tomorrow' he hoped as he began walking to his cabin so he could change and go to dinner with his half sisters. He smiled knowing where his sacrificed dinner would go to tonight.

* * *

8D Again comments are nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I guess I should apologize for taking so long. But like I've said before my personal life comes first. But here's your chapter.

It's has not been beta-ed I'll review it sometime later but even so I think it's still readable.

Enjoy! And reviews are awesome!

* * *

Alex sighed as he laid back in the grass enjoying the rays of the sun on his face.

"You have it bad man. Like seriously your radiating love and content" a voice joked as he dropped in the grass next to him. Alex turned his head to smile at Percy, "Hey, how was your vacation weekend?" "It was nice" Percy smiled secretly glancing at Alex. "I'm sure it was more than nice. We all know you left with Annabeth."

"Hey! Shut up alright. It's none of your business" Percy lightly hit the teen. "Okay, okay no need to get violent" Alex chuckled as he sat up tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear.

"So what did you all do over the weekend? Since the place isn't in shambles." Percy laughed at the look his friend sent him. "Whatever, it was okay. I practiced my archery still not any better. And we had a canoeing race. Since you weren't here to beat everyone we took advantage of it." Alex went on speaking of the weekend.

A light breeze blew around them stirring the grass and pollen. Alex sneezed along with Percy. "Really Zephyrus do you really need to make an entrance?" Percy glared lightly at the God of the West Wind. "Hey this is the way I am alright." "Yeah you man-whore." Percy mumbled "Hey watch it Jackson. Your daddy may be Poseidon but I can still beat you."

Percy shrugged, he never really liked the god of the wind he was a self centered bastard at times the god shared a place with Ares in Percy's heart. "Alright whatever, I'll see you Alex." Percy left without another word.

Alex looked at the god of the wind closely. Of course there were some of his kids in camp but he'd never actually seen the god of the wind up close. This god was very good looking, handsome, dark hair, shimmering eyes, and wearing a track suit. Which suited him Alex guessed since he did control the winds.

Zephyrus curiously observed the human before him. He seemed familiar but he couldn't place the mortal. Looking closely at him he identified him as son of Aphrodite that much was obvious considering the boy's looks and power.

"I came to speak with my mortal children can you show me where they are?" the god asked. Alex nodded and stood and lead the god down the hill towards the cabin.

Leaving the god by the cabin he left as his children came to gather around him. He felt strange the god gave him a weird vibe. Shrugging it away with the thought of it just being jitters from meeting a new god he walked to his cabin greeting his half sisters and throwing himself on his bed.

"Ugh Alex…your messing up my bed! You jerk!" Diana yelled as she threw a pillow at him. "Shut up Diana you're not making it better. Besides didn't you switch with me so that you could sleep in the bunk beside Lina?" Alex looked at his half sister. "Oh yeah…. I forgot" she smiled and blushed a bit before turning to her mirror. Alex rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. His sisters were so annoying.

"Hey what are you up to?" the sun god asked as he plopped down next to the youth. Alex made a side glance and blushed. "Nothing just thinking and passing the time. And trying to get away from my sisters" Alex shrugged "They're so annoying." Apollo laughed as he heard the dismayed voice "I'm pretty sure they are."

Alex heard the teasing tone in the other's voice and his cheeks grew even hotter "I'm serious you don't know what it's like to be around girls all the time. Especially when they're like my sisters are." Apollo raised "Yo dude, I have a twin sister who hates men. I have to listen to Aphrodite's complaints all the time not to mention seeing her glorious self, stand Hera's hatred for me, Athena's constant admonishing and Demeter's stupid bullshit about eating more healthy even when I'm a god and don't need to" Apollo winded down "You try living with women like that and then come back to complain."

"Yeah you're right but… you're a god. I would imagine you wouldn't have to stand for all that" Alex smirked as he looked at the other. Apollo looked the other in the eyes before he smirked and leaned closer "You're getting mouthier and mouthier. I'm not sure I like that. You need to show respect for a god." Alex leaned into the heat that the other radiated before he whispered "Sometimes gods need to earn respect, sir." "Tell me then. What does a god have to do to gain some respect around here?" Apollo breathed the strange feeling taking a hold of him. "Not much. Trust me" Alex purred, his eyes half lidded the tension and heat around them causing his breathing to increase.

Apollo lifted a hand and gently turned Alex's face towards him before brushing his lips against his. Alex gasped before leaning into the contact the god's lips making electricity run through his system.

The young man's taste was indescribable, he tasted sweeter than any lover he'd ever had, he rivaled the scent and taste of the goddess of love herself. Apollo sighed as he moved to deepen the kiss wanting more of that sweet taste, that feeling that only one other mortal had ever been able to awake in him.

Alex groaned as he wrapped his arms around the god's neck. The kiss was scorching was filling him with heat. All to soon for his liking his lungs started to burn and he pulled back taking a deep breath. He felt his cheeks get hot as the god looked straight into his own eyes.

"You are an amazing being Alex" Apollo praised as his hand rested on the young man's side. Alex smiled before leaning in and planting a kiss on the sun god's lips enjoying the feeling it gave him "Thank you." "There is no need to thank me for something I enjoy as well" the god grinned and slowly slid his hand down to the young man's waist, his fingers growing hot as he burned the material of the shirt but not the skin of his younger lover. Even though the touch did not hurt him physically it did send a burning pleasure through him making him arch closer to the other, his arms tightening around the sun god's shoulders.

A sudden wind made them stop and Apollo visibly frowned as he turned to see the other being. "Apollo you have no sense of shame do you?" Zephyrus asked as he smirked at the sun god, "In plain daylight right where anyone can see you." "All beings tend to avoid watching such things unless it's in the privacy of their own homes or they're just as shameless as the couple" Apollo retorted his mood visibly darkened. "Oh please don't try to justify yourself Apollo" the wind god waved it off as his eyes trailed over the sun god's companion.

Zephyrus frowned slightly as he looked at the young man he had seen the other day. It's been so long since Apollo has shown interest in the mortal male population. He looked the boy over and he had to admit the boy was indeed his mother's son, he oozed power rivaling that of the sons and daughters of the big three.

"So what is it you want Zephyrus?" Apollo asked standing and facing the other god. "That's right, they're having council and they want you there" Zephyrus shrugged "Why did they send you?" Apollo asked eyes flaming in suspicion. "Calm down. Hermes was busy elsewhere alright so don't go getting hostile on me" Zephyrus equally glared the breeze around them picking up as well as picking up the heat radiating from the sun god.

"Apollo you might wanna stop" Zephyrus smirked as he nodded towards Alex. Apollo glanced back and immediately stopped. "I got the message you can leave now Zephyrus" he angrily said and turned concerned eyes towards his lover. "Next time be more considerate of your surroundings Apollo." "And next time you'll find your duties in the hands of someone else" Apollo interjected a flaming arrow notched on his golden longbow pointed straight at the other's face.

Zephyrus raised his hands and stepped away before conceding to the angry god in front of him. "I'll see you in council" and the god left in a flash of light and wind.

Apollo stood down his arrow and bow shimmering before disappearing. "Are you okay?" he asked approaching Alex who had moved away from the storm of heat and wind. "Yeah it just got really hot and I couldn't stand it anymore. Are you okay?" Alex asked stepping close to the god "For a few seconds I couldn't see anything." "I'm fine. No miner god can do anything to me" Apollo grinned his hands caressing the mortal's sides which were exposed. "I sure hope so" Alex muttered leaning against Apollo and laying his head on the other's shoulder.

"I have to go. They're having council. I'll see later ok? Maybe I can pull strings with my sister so I can visit during the night" he grinned cheekily kissing Alex. "Pervert. Now go before Zeus gets mad" Alex chuckled and playfully pushed Apollo away. "We'll see who's the pervert around here Alex and I'll send you a message with Hermes" Apollo laughed and jumped forward stealing another kiss before turning to leave.

Alex grinned as he turned around before he was incinerated by watching the god show his true self as he left. He felt infinitely good his nerve endings felt like they were on fire. Sighing to himself he decided to go and change his slightly charred clothing before going to see what he could do with his fellow campers.

"You look pleased with yourself" Percy poked the younger man as he saw him leaving his cabin. "Mm-hmm was a good day" Alex grinned his cheeks coloring at the knowing grin Percy was giving him. "Yeah I thought it got a bit hot around here for a while." Alex blushed furiously before punching Percy on the shoulder "Shut up."

"Hey guys we're having a camp style pang pong tournament! Wanna play?" one of the guys from the Hermes cabin yelled as he ran towards them. Percy grinned and looked over at Alex "Up for a little pang pong?" "Your on. Yeah let's go David. APHRODITE CABIN IS IN!" Alex yelled running towards the pavilion. "HERMES IS IN!" David yelled running after Alex waving his arms like a madman. Percy chuckled as he followed in a slower pace watching as different cabins ran towards the pavilion ready to start their tournament.

Percy had long ago stopped playing the pang pong tournament since it usually involved every known kind of cheating known in camp history. Instead he chose to stand back and watch as the tricks and cheating began. And typically it was the Hermes and Aphrodite cabins facing it off, just like now he noticed as Felicia blew a kiss at Drew from the Athena cabin making him miss the return shot.

David volunteered for the Hermes cabin and then looked over at the huddle of girls and one guy. "Come on guys; oh excuse me I mean, come on girls." "You know David you can stick it where it doesn't shine. I'll take you on" Alex said as he stepped forward making all the other cabins cheer as well. "Even playing field!" everyone yelled in unison.

Percy shook his head as he thought to himself that's what you think. And true enough the tricks flew back and forth until Alex smirked and looked directly at David his eyes taking on a strange light effectively distracting the other into throwing the game.

"Maybe next time you wont be so cocky. Huh David?" Alex teased making the other blush. "Shut up" David muttered but still shook Alex's hand.

"Childish isn't it? Whatever happened to good old pang pong?" Annabeth observed as she stood next to Percy. "Come on Annabeth you know as soon as people step into this camp any sport turns all wrong" Percy laughed as he circled his arm around her shoulders. "Wanna break the rules again and sit with me during dinner?" Percy asked "How bout you break the rules this time and sit with me?" Percy laughed "As you wish madmoiselle."

"Shush, you trying to charm me or what?" Annabeth asked with a smirk "Hey you did agree to marry me after all" Percy smiled and leaned in quickly stealing a kiss before moving away. "Seaweed brain" Annabeth grumbled but was smiling nonetheless.

"Hey Perce you cheat why didn't you play?" Alex asked as he escaped the crowd of gathered campers. Percy looked over and gave him the 'are you really asking look.' "It wasn't that bad this time" Alex defended and glanced over at Annabeth giving her a smile "Hey Annabeth." "Alex" she nodded stepping closer.

"It wasn't that bad" Percy quoted "Boy they were worse than ever. Especially you, with your little eye thing and all." "Stop telling everyone my secrets" Alex pouted his eyes taking on that little sparkle "Alright, alright turn off the eyes Alex and Percy stop asking for it" Annabeth cut it before her boyfriend did something stupid in front of everyone. "Come on Annabeth it's fun. Your boy here get's all googly eyed like when he's talking with you" Alex laughed "I'm sure but seriousy cool it" Annabeth said patting the other on the arm.

Alex smiled before turning back to Percy. "Okay, okay I'll see ya'll at supper" Alex hurried away. Hoping to run into Hermes. As he walked he breathed in deeply for once thanking who he was. For a long time he cursed who he was, his father for turning on him, everyone. He shivered slightly as the memories flooded his mind

"Memories aren't always the best things huh?"

Startled Alex looked up facing Hermes in his track suit and Converse with wings standing before him. "Hermes…" he murmured "Don't look like that, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here. Here" he held out a piece of stationary paper. "I told him I could relay the message but he insisted on writing it." Smiling Alex reached out for the paper "Thank you." "No problem kiddo. He seems really taken with you. Well see you around I have a couple of messages still to deliver and don't tell my brats I was here" Hermes winked as he turned running off in the opposite direction.

Almost giddy Alex ran to the bathroom not wanting his sisters to see what he was reading. Shutting himself up in a stall he sat on the toilet and quickly started reading the hand written note.

"I wont be able to meet you like I had hoped tonight Alex. Sorry. But Artemis was being non-cooperative. I'll see you when I can maybe even tomorrow. Goodnight. Apollo."

Alex pouted but knew that Artemis was a tough and especially with her brother. "Oh well" he mumbled but still smiled looking at the beautiful writing. Folding the paper he tucked it into the pockets of his jeans before leaving the stall.

It was still a good day he thought as he passed by his cabin to get ready for dinner and to put away the small note into the one thing he had brought with him when he had left his home, a small music box. Sighing he carefully tucked the letter into the box and quickly hid it under his pillow before any of his sister noticed. Not much chance of that happening though he thought as they were all bunched together sharing mirrors so that they could put on their make up and check their reflections.

He shook his head but still he took a quick glance in the mirror to see if his hair was alright.

* * *

He is a son of Aphrodite after all. 8P

Anyways I hope you all really enjoyed and please go ahead and leave a review.

Thanks for reading. 8D


End file.
